La eterna oscuridad
by Juri-San
Summary: bueno, Hao tomara lo más presiado de Yoh para retarlo a un duelo, Anna, quien es secuestrada por Hao, sentira su gran soledad y perdra por completo su orgullo, pero ni en un solo momento dejara de esperar a su prometido
1. El rostro en la oscuridad

El rostro en la oscuridad  
  
Una noche en la pensión Asakura, Todos dormían tranquilamente, pero pronto, alguien será interrumpido de sus sueños.  
  
En uno de los árboles desde los cuales se veía la habitación de Anna Kyohyama, alguien la vigilaba sigilosamente. Durante horas no hubo movimiento, Hasta que el individua decidió actuar.  
  
Anna, despertó de golpe y noto que su ventana yacía rota y había alguien parado en frente de ella.  
  
Noto cierta familiaridad en el rostro aun a oscuras, pero no era quien ella creía  
  
"Yoh, ¿estas ahí?-se quejo Anna aun dormida  
  
El individuo no contesto  
  
"Yoh, pedazo se idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme a estas horas?, ¡mañana te matare!"- reprocho Anna  
  
Pudo notar como ese rostro tan familiar se acercaba, con esos cabellos largos color castaño y esos profundos ojos negros.  
  
"No Annita, pero vengo a llevarte con migo-Dijo el joven- además, vamos a probar que tan valiente es tu prometido- agrego   
  
"Hao…"- la grito con un tono agresivo  
  
"¿Qué harás?, ¿iras a llorarle a tu prometido?-Se ríe tan sarcásticamente como siempre- se que tu orgullo no te lo permitirá…  
  
"¡¡YYYOOHHH!!" grito la Itako  
  
Yoh, en su habitación aun dormía placidamente aunque de todas formas escucho el llamado, e incluso lo contesto.  
  
"Annita, no quiero entrenar hoy"- este se da media vuelta y sigue dormido  
  
En la mañana, Yoh ya despierto, baja las escaleras para encontrar a todos sus amigos sentados tomando el desayuno.  
  
"Buenos días joven Yoh"-le saludo Tamao  
  
"Hola, ¿Dónde esta Annita?"- pregunto curioso Asakura  
  
"No lo se, aun no se despertó, su puerta esta serrada, no nos queremos meter"- informo Ren  
  
"Hemos tenido mucha paz, es preferible que allí se quede"-agrego Horohoro muerto de risa y a la vez atragantándose un pedazo de torta  
  
"Ja,Ja, ,ja muy gracioso"-obvio que risa fingida y un tanto sarcásticamente  
  
"Eres un grosero Hermano"- le regaño Pilika  
  
"Bueno, no me importa, iré a ver como esta"- finalmente se retira  
  
El Shaman sube las escaleras y la encuentra dormida  
  
"Que extraño"-exclamo- nunca esta dormida a estas horas…  
  
Ya la noche había caído, Anna no salio de su cuarto en todo el día y esto le preocupaba a Yoh. Tomo la decisión de subir a verla  
  
"Annita, ¿estas ahí?-pregunto confuso el Shaman-  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
"¡Anna!"- se quejo- "entrare…"- dijo en casi suspiros  
  
Este gira la perilla y entra a la habitación de su prometida  
  
"Estará enferma"- pensó- ¿Anna?- le llamo con un suave y dulce tono de voz  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
Tomo asiento junto a ella y la destapo  
  
"¡¡Anna!!"  
  
CoNtInUaRa….  
  
°°°Notas de las Autoras°°°  
  
Juri (Yoh): ¡Hola!  
  
Manta: ¡Hola!, Yoh  
  
Juri: bueno… a lo de Yoh no pregunten   
  
Manta: ¡pregunten si! ¡Pregunten!  
  
Juri:(señalando a Manta): que diré, le da vergüenza hablar en publico  
  
Manta (le empieza a pegar a Juri): ¡¿Qué decís Mihija!?  
  
Juri: ¡Nada! ¡Nada!  
  
Manta: Más te vale, Yoh…  
  
Juri: notaron el cambió de estilo, pues me compañera (señala a Manta) es el que le gusta, y nos decidimos a tomar este, aunque le mío será el de siempre, este no me gusta  
  
Manta: ¡¡este es mejor!!  
  
Juri: no T_T  
  
Manta: ¡bue! ¿Qué importa? ¡Chau!  
  
Juri: ¡sayonara y Arigatou! 


	2. De Hao para Yoh

De Hao para Yoh  
  
"¡¡Anna!!"  
  
Yoh comenzó a buscarla por todo el cuarto sin ningún éxito, lo único que encontró fue una nota.  
  
Comenzó a leerla  
  
"Querido Hermano:  
  
¿Cómo están todos? ¿Estas cuidando bien a Annita?"  
  
(Yoh mientras leía eso, apretaba con gran furia el papel)  
  
"Veo que no, a ver si con esta carta se te va la cara de estupido que tienes siempre, y espero que no te vallas a llorar con tus amigos por que terminaran igual que Annita, aunque Anna aun no a terminado.  
  
¿Sabes? Te debes estar preguntando ¿Dónde esta Annita? ¿No?, yo la tengo, esta aquí con migo, y si la quieres de vuelta tendrás que pasar por mi, y todos mis sirvientes.  
  
¡Veremos que tan valiente eres!, veremos si lograras derrotar al Espíritu del fuego"  
  
Yo que se!- exclamo Yoh mientras leía  
  
"Muy bien, espero ver tu valentía, aunque no dure mucho tiempo, al igual que el bienestar de tu prometida  
  
  
  
Te quiere  
  
Hao"  
  
  
  
-Hao!- Yoh comenzó a "maldecidlo"  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
-¿Yoh recibió la carta?, Opacho?  
  
-si amo Hao-  
  
Kanna, Matti y Marion ¿están listas para luchar-  
  
-si amo Hao-  
  
-¿dejaste a Anna en donde te he dicho?-  
  
-Si, la atamos en la piedra con forma de cruz, amo Hao-  
  
-Muy bien, iré a verla-  
  
Donde estaba Anna  
  
-Anna-  
  
-Hao! Suéltame ¡por tu madre!-(N.A: en honor al primer capitulo de SK)  
  
-He, he, he, que malo soy- contesto con sarcasmo, como siempre- si tratas de soltarte romperás tu rosario, y no podrás hacer nada, tendrás que esperar a tu "Valiente" prometido, si es lo suficientemente valiente para venir ¿lo es?  
  
- ¡claro que lo es!- contesto una no muy segura Itako  
  
-no te noto muy…segura de… ello ¿confías en el?  
  
-¡¡claro que lo ago!!  
  
- de todas formas, si el no llega tu te casaras con migo   
  
-¡nunca! ¡Tendrás que matarme primero Hao!  
  
-¡Silencio!, para ti soy amo Hao, así debes llamarme, recuerda que tu destino esta en mis manos  
  
-¡yo te llamare como quiera, puerco mal oliente!  
  
Hao lo mira con una cara como "me las pagaras", este toma un látigo y la golpea fuertemente varias veces, unos sollozos se oían de parte de Anna.  
  
-¡Hao! ¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
- yo te advertí- Hao pone un rostro de gran triunfo   
  
- ¡respétame o no te ira bien!  
  
-en realidad no quiero gastar mis fuerzas con tigo, me las ahorro para matar a Yoh  
  
- ¡¿Matarlo!?  
  
-Para eso te traje, querida…  
  
Hao le da la espalda y se retira  
  
°°°°°Notas de las autoras°°°°°  
  
Manta: ¡Hola les estoy más que agradecida por las reviews!, después de todo es mi primer fic, y eso me hace sentir muy bien  
  
Juri: yo creo que eso es común   
  
Manta: ¡creo que nos esta quedando genial!  
  
Juri: casi todos los días en la hora de comer escribimos  
  
Manta: si n_n  
  
Juri: pobre Annita, esta sufriendo ;_;  
  
Manta: me cae tan mal, Anna,   
  
Juri: a mí me cae bien!  
  
Manta: en realidad el mejor es Manta!  
  
Juri: ¡no el mejor es Ren! **, pero también me gustan Yoh y Hao!  
  
Manta: ¿y Manta que?  
  
Juri: sin olvidar mi gran afecto asía Espíritu del fuego ¡is the best!  
  
Manta: es horrible ese bicho!  
  
Juri: ¡¡no!!  
  
Manta: anna15, pues aqui el cap 2 y si, sera YohxAnna  
  
Juri: ei-chan, gracias, y si, si sera YohxAnna  
  
Manta: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, me algero q te guste nuestro fic, aqui capitulo 2  
  
Juri: Ale-chan, aqui, capitulo 2  
  
Manta: rina_asakura, gracias, ambas nos emos esforzado en el Fic pues, no creo q aya muhco entre Hao y Anna...  
  
Juri: gracias a todos! 


End file.
